


Here he comes

by Cryptid_Five



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Gen, Masturbation, My First AO3 Post, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22984153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryptid_Five/pseuds/Cryptid_Five
Summary: MC catches Mammon in the act, and decides to enjoy the show.
Relationships: Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 232





	Here he comes

You were going to ask Mammon to come with you to run some errands but the moment you opened his door you were greeted with a surprise.

He lay there in bed, eyes closed, looking quite relaxed. Mammon's true form was exposed, horns poking out of his messy white hair and bat wings outstretched. One hand slid down his flat stomach, a soft sigh escaping his lips as he reached down and took his very impressive erection in hand. You were frozen, too shocked to do little more than watch as he swiped a thumb over the tip, smearing precum over the head. 

You should leave, and pretend you never saw anything. But you were fixated, hypnotized by the way his toned, naked body moved, back arching as he slowly stroked his cock, a whine leaving his barely parted lips. The way his free hand fisted the sheets as he fucked into the other hand, how his head pressed deeper into the pillow as he let out an utterly sinful groan, arching into his touch.

You were certain that Asmodeus was the Avatar of Lust, not Mammon, and yet, here you were, unable to tear your eyes away from the sight of the Avatar of Greed masturbating, too lost in pleasure to be anything but completely unaware of your presence.  
As you watched the demon, you felt heat pool in your gut, and it was then that you heard it, a long, soft moan, "MC..."  
Your heart nearly exploded right there. 

"Oh, fuck, MC..." He whined, fucking into his fist faster.  
The way he called your name sent shivers down your spine. 

He wanted you. 

You wondered what image of you he'd conjured in his mind. Did he imagine you on your knees, his cock in your mouth? Or were you sprawled out on the bed beneath him as he fucked you senselessly? His thumb circled the head of his cock and he let out a sweet whine. The heat coursing through your veins was becoming unbearable. 

He looked so beautiful like that, panting and gasping and gripping the sheets as he mindlessly chased that high, oblivious that the object of his lust was standing just a few feet away.  
"MC," He moaned as he came all over his hand.

"You looked so hot, moaning my name and imagining it was me you were fucking instead of your hand," You finally spoke, grinning as he gasped, startled to find you standing there.  
His face was red as he struggled to form a sentence.  
You approached him, and carefully climbed onto the bed. "Would you like the real thing instead?" You asked.  
Mammon's gaze raked over you, his pupils blown wide with lust, "I'd love that," He purred.  
You forgot all about those errands.


End file.
